Luca Antonio Amontillado
Lord William Devonshire is Luca's Past Life 'Family' Mother: Natalia Amontillado Father: Pasquales Amontillado Younger Brother: Pasquales Amontillado Jr. Younger Sister: Sicily Amontillado Wife: Karrie Randell Children: Shannon Violet Amontillado Vittorio Aniello Amontillado 'Early Childhood' Born on October 13th, 1963 in Mezzano, Italy. His parents did not reside there long and when it was safe enough for them to travel they moved to a small family home in Venice, Italy. Being an only child he was rather spoiled, mother and father giving him what he wanted. When he was 10, he was introduced to an Uncle Vincenzo Giovanni, and told that he would eventually be going to stay and learn from him. Upset with this he would throw tantrums whenever it was brought up around the house. Sometime after his 11th birthday he was told it was almost time for him to go and stay with Uncle Vincenzo. He was told he was going to be a great member of the Giovanni family. Feeling like his parents were trying to get rid of him he threw a fit and stormed upstairs, kicking things as he went. Sometime later he went running through the house, playing upstairs, and tripped. He was sent tumbling down the stairs, hitting his head at least once before landing on the pile of laundry he had kicked around the bottom of the stairs in his fit earlier that day. Had he not been so lucky he would have cracked his head on the marble flooring. The last thing he remembered before passing out was a woman in robes saying something about being a very lucky boy. A week later while standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up she showed up again. This time explaing that she was the Goddess of Fortune, Fortuna, She was there to grant him some minor abilities to aid him through his life. She then told him he should not stick around to much longer if he wanted to continue his life to be of his own choosing. A month later, he was taken to a party, at the Giovanni main house. He was shown off and then his parents were pulled off to the side by Uncle Vincenzo. Luca was told that the next day he would be sent off to his "Uncle's" to study. Upset and not wanting to spend the rest of his life in a dust old library with that old man, he run when no one was paying attention to the children. He was lucky to find a way home to get a few things, some of his mother's jewelry, his passport, his lucky silver roman coin, and a ring that belonged to his Grandfather. Being lucky again, he managed his way to the airport and boarded a flight with a group of vacationing school students from the states. He was not once noticed and when they arrived got through with little trouble. His parents believed he was with Uncle Vincenzo and was not until several weeks later that it was found he had runaway. 'Runaway in the USA' Luca was only 11 and a half when he was in the Untied States by himself. He spent the next several years traveling from one place to another, always afraid that his family would find him and drag him back to stay with his Uncle. Throughout his time in the States he was taught by several other Mafes from different